Dethroned
by Fr1ck3t
Summary: I was once the apocalypse queen. I now try to protect my family to the best of my ability.
1. Thinking of him

I see him standing there.

I ready my weapon as I slowly approach him.

The ground is soft and quiet.

Almost there.

"Got you!"

I feel an arm around my neck. I freeze for half a second then move to flip Micheal on his back.

"I got you!" I say a little smug.

"Fell for my decoy though?" He fires back.

I shrug then help him up.

"How did I do?"

"Good. I am proud of you."

I smile at him and we make our way back to camp. We pass the 'person' I was heading towards until I was caught. It was a fully dead creature propped up. I kick it over when we pass it.

It was a really good decoy.

...

It's warm out tonight. We left the house we were staying in a while ago when a group tried to steal it from us. Now there is no way for Lawrence to find us.

We made a decent set up for just the two of us.

It's about a mile away from the house we were at. We saw it get overrun last month.

We decided it was best to stay away.

Now we are on our own. We have been for about 4 months. It's been 9 months since I've seen Chris. Longer since I've seen Liz. And I haven't see Lea or Nicky in almost 18 months. It's seems my only constant is Michael.

We have been training daily so we won't get snuck up on again.

He doesn't treat me like I am weak anymore.

Not since I've saved him almost 3 months ago.

When I hear a snap of a twig I jump up as fast as I can and grab my gun. Pointing it at the trees.

A creature stubbles out and moves past me. It stops for a moment and looks at me. Then it moves on.

They have been doing that a lot lately. Hesitating. It's unnerving.

"Maria." I look at Michael as he gets out of his tent rubbing his eye. "I'll take over now. Get some rest."

I nod a get up. Stretch a little and look up at the stars.

I try not to think of Chris but I do. His smile. His confidence. His kisses.

I just hope he is okay.

I feel a hand in my shoulder and turn to Michael.

"Get some sleep." He says again.

I nod and head into the tent.

When I lay down I try not to dream of blue eyes and soft lips.

I still do.


	2. The Stare

I see the ugly dead face headingtowards me. I put a hand in its shoulder to stop it from moving closer to me.  
I stab my knife through its skull and yank it out again.  
The creature falls to the grass and I empty out its pockets.  
Lighter.  
Cigarettes.  
Pocket knife.  
Wallet.  
I keep the pocket knife and lighter and discard the rest. I move on to the next creature and repeat the process.  
To my right Michael is doing the same.  
We are standing in the middle of a herd doing this. Instead of scavenging, this is much more affective.  
Wedothis for about an hour with no issues.  
When I am on my tenth creature something changes. When I am leaning over it and going through the pockets when I feel a prickle on the back of my neck so I turn quickly to face a creature watching me. Not moving just standing there. I turn back to what  
I was doing but look again and it's still watching me.  
I turn to Michael and he sees it too. He stands and doesn't take his eyes off of it.  
I turn to it again and it's seemed to make up its mind.  
It makes a growling sound and moves towards me, reaching for me.  
I stand quickly and kick it down. I hold it away from me but it's reaching me and trying to bite me. Michael is there quickly and stabs it through the skull and it drops.  
I look at him and he motions for me to follow me.  
I grab what I've collected and move to follow him.  
None of the others have reacted.  
We never speak when in the middle of a herd. Just to be safe.

When we reach the edge and move to camp I finally speak.  
"Why did the creature attack us?"  
"I have no idea."  
I ask the question I fear the answer to.  
"Is the immunity gone?"  
His silence is worse then any answer he could have given me.


	3. He returns

I am alone.  
It's dark out and I can see the stars clearly.  
I hearthe groans and snars of the creatures around me but I ignore them as best as I can.  
I try to sleep.  
Since I am alone my best bet is to stay in a herd so no other survivors can get to me.  
When I sleep I dream.  
My dreams used to be filled with Mae.  
Of what could have been.  
Now I dream of Maria.  
If I would have fallen for her in the old world.  
We could've gotten married.  
Had a family.  
Grown old together.  
We would've been happy.

I've said my peace to Mae.  
I've buried her and kissed her goodbye.  
That was 2 months ago.  
I've been searching for Maria eversince.  
I found a few clues.  
Lawrence's helicopter is gone.  
Which means Micheal and Maria are on their own now.  
It also means they are close.

Someone has been here recently.

"Your supplies. Now!"  
 _Bang_

Shooting someone for a few can goods can mean life or death now.

When I dream of her I struggle to remember her face.  
I remember her eyes.

This house looks like it was once safe.  
It was overrun not too long ago.  
I feel like there is no more hope.

I sleep in the house for a few days.  
I don't dream.

When I am moving through the forest and hear footsteps approachingI am not fast enough to reach my gun.  
I look at the face of a stranger with a gun pointing at me.  
"Drop your bag."  
I do.  
I have no fight left.  
"Nothing personal man. I'm sorry."  
I hear to shots of a gun.  
But only one hits me.  
When the bullet pierces my side and I fall to the ground I wonder what her face looks like.  
"Chris!"  
I am going to die.  
I hear her clearly. And now I see her face clearly for the first time in months.  
I open my month and get out one word before I black out.  
"Maria."  
Then nothing. 


	4. Its really him

"Boo!" I jump and turn to Micheal and push him to the floor.  
"Asshole."  
He's laughing and rolling around he ground.  
I roll my eyes and step over him.  
"C'mon, Maria. It was a joke."  
I ignore him and continue my way through the shelves.  
We keep our distance from Creatures now. Unsure if the immunity is still intact.  
It's safer for us.  
I hear Micheal moving around behind me collecting weapons and other items we might need.  
I look at him to make sure he isn't too far away from me before I look through the shelves.  
Bang!  
A gunshot is heard throughout the store. Before I can process anymore I am slammed to the ground.  
Micheal pushed me to the floor. His body protecting mine and his gun ready.  
I gives me a silence signal before he crawls to the edge to peek over. I am close behind.  
I see a body on the floor, bullet hole in the forehead and another man running out the door.  
I see the blond hair and for a split second I think it's...  
"Chr-"  
Micheal quickly covers my mouth.  
He gives me a glare and I quiet down.  
We watch the man disappear into the distance.  
It was probably just wishful thinking.  
I haven't seen Chris in almost a year.  
I feel like I see him everywhere now.  
I search from him in every creature we see.  
I miss him so much some days.  
When Micheal begins to get up I quickly move to follow him.  
He doesn't take his eyes off the area where the man disappeared.  
"Let's go. The gunshot will most likely draw unwanted attention."  
He finally turns and picks up mine and his bags. He hands me mine and I feel ashamed.  
"It kind of looked like him." I mutter softly.  
"That man was dangerous. I thought you were learning, Maria. You have to be careful."  
I nod and grab my bag.  
We leave the store through the back exit.  
We don't look back.

I move through the forest with ease.  
I collected a small basket of berries for us.  
It's so quiet and peaceful out today.  
It doesn't last.  
I hear two men speaking and I run to see. I hide behind a tree trying to listen in.  
"Drop your bag."  
A big dirty man is pointing his gun at another equally dirty man. I can't see either of their faces.  
When the other man drops his bag almost in defeat, I decide I don't want to see what I know will happen next.  
I am about to turn to leave when he man finally turns and I see his face.  
Covered in dirt and dried blood. His eyes are hallow but very much alive.  
Still so handsome. But defeated.  
Chris.  
"Nothing personal, man. I'm sorry."  
I move without much thought.  
I grab my gun a fire but he fires too.  
Both men drop and I run.  
"Chris!"  
And now I know it's no illusion his time. It's really him.  
I lean over him and put pressure on his bleeding side.  
His sparkling blue eyes look at me and it's almost like he doesn't really see me. I touch his face and I know I'm not dreaming.  
"Maria." He barely gets out before he passes out.  
I put as much pressure as I can on the wound, trying to make it stop.  
I just got him back. I won't lose him now.  
"Micheal! Micheal!"  
I scream as loud as I can.  
I know it's probably not the best idea but I need help.  
I hear someone running towards me.  
My hands are now soaked in Chris' blood.  
"Micheal!"  
He finally breaks through the trees and runs to me.  
"Oh god. Is that Chris?"  
"Help me!"  
He moves to knee down but is stopped when more footsteps are heard approaching.  
When a group of four unfamiliar faces break through the other side and Micheal raises his gun.  
They raise their's.  
And Chris is bleeding out.  
...so much for a peaceful day.


	5. Save him

"Hands up!"  
"No."  
I try to ignore the yelling around me.  
My hands are covered in Chris' blood and I feel it soaking through my jeans and shirt.  
It's not slowing.  
"Stop!"  
I hear the women yell as she pushes her way through to me.  
She kneels next to me but I don't look at her.  
"What were you before?"  
I still don't look at her.  
"Hey I am talking to you, girl!"  
"Leave me alone!" I scream at her.  
My hands are starting to become unsteady and slippery. Chris is starting to pale.  
He's dying.  
I feel warm hands moving mine aside and finally look up at the women.  
"I was a surgeon."  
I wipe my face if my tears but now my face is speared with his blood.  
"I was a nurse."  
"I can help." She looks up at Micheal, "Let me help."  
He lowers his gun and nods.  
"Save him."  
He looks at the other three men and nods to them. They lower their guns as well.  
"I hope you know what you are doing, Sierra."  
"Help me?" She's looking at me again.  
"I love him." My voice cracks when i speak but I know I have to let her know what he means to me.  
"Okay." With one hand pushed down on the wound she grabs my hand with her other. "I will do everything I can to save him, but I won't be able to do it without your help." I know then that she is telling me the truth. She was a surgeon, she's probably  
said that line a hundred times, and she's meant it every time.  
"Okay." I look at Micheal. "I need my bag." He looks wearily between the strangers. He'd have to run back to camp to retrieve it.  
"Scotty, go with him you're the fastest. Nick, I need my bag too. Daniel stay here and protect us. The blood will attract the dead."  
The 3 men move without hesitation. Scott moves toward Micheal and they share a nod before they take off back to put camp.  
Nick disappeared in the opposite direction.  
Daniel moves around us with his gun ready.  
I look at the women, Sierra, again.  
"Maria." I say simply.  
"Sierra." She says unnecessary. She gives me a small smile before she gets too work saving Chris' life.  
Nick is back before the others and drops the bag next to Sierra.  
She begins pulling things out and we get to work.  
Micheal and Scott return shortly after.  
They drop my bag next to her as well.  
Everything else around me is blurred out.  
I do what I've been trained for.  
I save a life.  
I save the man that I love. 


	6. New allies

"I'm going to be a nurse."

"Okay, Maria."

"Mom! I'm serious!"

"Sweetheart, how are you going to be a nurse if you get woozy at the sight of blood?"

"When someone I love is in need I want to be able to help them."

"And you are the perfect person to do that."

The echoes of my mom's laugh is still ringing in my head when I wake up.

...

I sit up and look around. Micheal is laying next to me asleep. Scotty and Daniel are also asleep. Sierra is laying near Chris, I see her knife clutched in her hand. Just in case the surgery didn't go well. The only one awake is Nick.

"You alright, girl?"

"Maria."

"What?"

"Don't call me girl. My name is Maria."

He rolls his eyes and move is gun more comfortably on his lap.

"Well didn't mean to offend."

I glare at him.

"Look sorry. It's been awhile since we've been around a girl. Sierra don't count."

"How do you guys know each other?"

"I've known Sierra my whole life. She was my best friend for years, nothing more before you ask, I saved her from her dead boyfriend in the beginning."

I nod for him to continue.

"Scotty found us on the road. He was about to jump off the roof when he found his fiancé eaten up. We just gave him a reason to live."

"And Daniel?"

"Daniel. He saved our asses from being eaten. Blew up 5 cars to get their attention. Sierra fixed up his arm. I think he stays around to repay her."

"And you?"

"I- don't judge." He waits until I nod. "I was in prison. My wife said some things that got me locked up. Some good soul let us out of our cells. I was able to get out by sheer dumb luck. Most of my prison mates weren't able to." He shrugs but doesn't meet my eyes.

"So you went straight to Sierra?"

"My mom and dad are in another state, kind of disowned me for getting married so young. My little brother...well he's gone now."

There is silence between us before I speak again.

"I lost my little brother too."

"It's hard. Younger siblings, we were supposed to protect them and couldn't."

I begin to tear up thinking out my younger brother. Aaron, he was always on my side.

...

"Mom doesn't think I can be a nurse."

"You'll prove her wrong. You'll become a nurse out of solid spite. Even if you have to pass out in the back room after seeing blood."

"I'm oddly touched."

...

I smile thinking of that conversation.

"I'm glad you found your friend" I say to him.

"I'm glad you found your love." He glances over at Chris.

I look over him as well. Sierra is awake checking his stitches.

"Me too."


	7. Sierra

When I remember the end of the world, I remember panic.

Screams.

Anger.

I remember locking myself in the bathroom as my boyfriend clawed at the door.

It was so loud.

So much screaming, sirens, explosions. It wouldn't stop.

Until it did.

I was cold.

I had nothing on but a night gown.

I still heard him outside the door.

Wanting in. Wanting to kill me.

So I cry. Quietly. If he hears me he will start up again.

I ignore my hunger pains.

I must have made a noise because I hear him growl.

I hear a fight and I look up. I hear some grunting and then a gross squishing sound.

I don't move, I barley breath.

"Sierra?" It's not a yell. It's almost a whisper. But I know that voice anywhere.

"Nick?"

The handle to the door starts jiggling. I jump up, unlock the door, and swing it open to come face to face with my best friend.

"Nick. How?" He's still in his prison outfit and he's splattered with blood but he's here and he's alive.

"I got out. You okay?"

I finally break down and fall into his arms. I thought I was going to die in that bathroom.

"It's alright. You're okay." I look behind him and see the body of the man I loved. Nick pushed my head into his shoulder. "Don't look."

We walk out of the room and Nick sits me on the couch. He disappears then reappears with some clothes for me.

I am in a daze.

I ignore the fact Nick changes into my boyfriend's clothes and I don't blink when he helps me into mine.

"We have to go."

I nod and pull my hair in a ponytail.

When I leave my home I don't look back.

…

I wake with a start when I hear a groan next to me. I look at the man who the nurse loves.

He's cute I guess.

He's alive which is even better.

His eyes flutter open and he stares at me.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Who…" He's dazed and his mouth is dry. I hand him a bottled water.

"Name?"

"Chris." He says it with an annoyed tone and he sits up and sips the water. He winces and holds his side.

I nod and check his pupils.

"Can you count backwards from 5?"

He does.

"Who are you?" He finally asks.

"My name is Sierra. I was a surgeon. I saved you with the help of your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Well that got his attention.

"Isn't the pretty brunette yours. Maria?"

He sits up quickly and winces when he does. "Maria's here? She's okay?"

"Last time I saw her she was. And that was about 10 mins ago when Michael dragged her off to clean herself up."

"Michael's here too."

"Said that didn't I?"

He sits back a little more relaxed now. I hear movement outside the tent. The flap is then opened and Daniel is there.

"Sierra."

He never says much. I've learn to read him well enough that I can get what he's trying to say.

Maria wants to come in.

The girl is a bit too happy for his taste so he gets slightly uncomfortable around her.

"Let her come in."

He nods then moves back out.

I hear movement outside the tent when the girl pops her head in.

"Chris." She has eyes only on him. She moves quickly to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Maria." He mummers back. He moves to sit up to get a better grip on her.

I turn to leave, trying to give them some privacy when Maria grabs my hand.

"Thank you." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

I nod and move away.

As I leave the tent I turn back and see them sharing a kiss.

"I love you." Chris whispers.

I see the love shinning in their eyes when they look at each other and it hurts my heart, So I turn to leave.

When I exit the tent I run into Daniel still standing there. He sees me and nod before walking away.

He was guarding the tent while I was in there. I smile.

I look over at Scotty sitting by the fire, sharpening his knife. He must feel eyes on him because he looks up at me and nods. Then get back to work.

Nick is some little ways away walking around camp with his rifle out.

Michael is heading towards me, head down and hands in his pocket. "He okay?" He doesn't look at me when he asks.

"He will be." I answer. He nods before he starts to walk away. "You love her?" I asked surprised.

He stops mid step before he turns to me. "I did. But it's kind of hard to when you see the way she looks at him."

I give him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There are a lot of things to be sorry about in this world. She's alive. And she's here. That isn't something to be sorry about."

I nod as he walks away.

I move to sit next to Scotty. He makes room for me without hesitation.

"They seem nice." He says, quietly. I nod but don't look at him. "It's a shame."

"It really is."

I continue to look at the sky lost in thought.


	8. No Allies

I sit up when I hear a noise outside. "Chris, what was that?"

He just groans and turns his back to me.

I slap his back and he sits up.

"What?" He whispers to me.

"Didn't you hear that?"

There is a pause and I look at him. His mouth is hanging open and he's looking at me like I am crazy. "No." He says simply before lying back down.

"Chris!" I say annoyed.

"Fine!" He fires back. He gets up with a wince. His side still bleeding. He puts his clothes on as I do the same. He doesn't have a gun so he grabs a knife.

He stomps out of the tent and I roll my eyes, you'd think he would be in a better mood after last night.

"Shit." I hear. I quickly exit the tent to run into Scotty grabbing me and putting a knife to my throat.

Daniel had a gun pointed at Chris with Michael at his feet bleeding from his head, Sierra is patching him up. Nick is packing up all the equipment.

"What's going on?" I ask wary of the knife at my neck.

"Don't cut her Scotty, I'm not patching up more people and wasting daylight." Sierra says, completely ignoring me.

"Only if I have to, Cee"

"Hurt her and I will kill you." Chris snaps.

"Sierra," I address her hoping she'll see reason, "I thought we were friends."

"We would have been in the old world, Maria, and we don't want to hurt you, but we can't stay here. We have to think about ourselves first. You weren't even supposed to wake up."

"You're taking everything." I tell her.

"We'll leave you each a gun and each a knife." She explains.

"And food?" I ask.

I hear a snort from Daniel.

"What's so funny, asshole?" Chris starts.

"I find it funny that you think we don't know."

"Know what?"

"The immunity."

That shuts us up.

Sierra sighs as she stands up. "You'll be dizzy for a while but you'll be okay." She speaks to Michael then turns to me "That's why we helped you, we knew you were the people that had the immunity, I know you can't transfer it. You seem like the kind of people that would if you could."

"Sierra, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry." They finish packing up everything. "I'll leave you supplies to tend to your boys."

I nod but don't look at her. Scotty pushed me to my knees and ties a scarf around my eyes. My last glimpse is of Sierra's sorry eyes.

I feel both boys are moved next to me.

I hear movement. My hands are loosely tied behind my back.

"You should be able to get out of those, count to 50 then try." Daniel says to us.

I hear more movement then a car starting.

When I am on 10 it is dead silent.

I feel movement next to me by both boys.

I still feel the need to count.

"Those sons of bitches." I hear Michael mutter to my left.

"Lousy no good…" Chris mumbles to my right.

When I reach 40 I feel someone touch my wrist and untie me. The blind fold I removed and I look into the eyes of the man I love.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod then look over at Michael who seems to be having a small tantrum.

"Son of a bitch!" He yells.

"Michael, chill. We got to move. Find somewhere safe for the night then start finding supplies." Chris reasons.

I get up and brush myself off. Michael grabs the one bag left for us and stomps off.

I look to the floor and feel lost.

Chris puts his arm around me and I look up.

He gives me a smile and I smile back.

At least we have each other.


	9. Dont Look Back

It's happening.

I feel it.

I no longer feel safe in my castle, so I pack up.

I watch Them move around me. They bump into me and watch but they don't react beyond that.

I move through the castle quietly and quickly. I don't hide that fact I am leaving, but I draw attention to it either.

When I am outside I feel the cool air on my skin and take a deep breath.

I take off the crown I have been wearing and look at it.

Bones. It seemed funny at the time. Being the queen and wearing the bones of the dead. I guess funny isn't the right word. It seemed right.

I turn back to my castle and all of Them and frozen, staring at me and not making a sound, making no move to follow me. I turn back and look into the distance and drop my crown.

I hear the faint clatter of it hit the floor but don't look down at it. When I take a step the bones shatter under my undead foot.

I feel the faint breeze hit me again but I drop the cloak I was wearing and it breezes to the floor.

I now only wear my jeans and a simple shirt with a new jacket over.

There is no trace of the queen that just turned her back to the castle.

I move farther away from the castle.

When I am at a far enough away I turn back again.

All of Them are still frozen in place watching me.

The next chill I feel has nothing to do with the weather.

This time when I turn my back to the castle I don't look back.


	10. Finding Home

*snap*

"Ah!"

I sit up quickly with my scream and ready my gun. Pointing it directly at Micheal.

"Maria!"

I lower my gun quickly and feel my face heating up.

"Sorry."

There is a moment of silence when I feel movement next to me.

"What happened!?" Chris quickly sits up and points his gun at Micheal.

"Seriously!"

Chris lowers his gun and smiles guiltily at him. "Oops."

"Talk about a quick reaction." Micheal is looking at Chris with an annoyed look.

"Shut up." Chris mumbles sleepily.

"What was that? I heard something." I ask quietly.

"Just a creature. Moved right by us." Micheal answers.

I nod and lay back down. I stare up at Chris before he slowly lays back down. I cuddle back up to him and try to go back to sleep but my heart is now racing.

I open my eyes and stare at Chris' face. He is back asleep already and snoring lightly. I shimmy out of his arms and give him a peck on the lips before moving away from him.

I move over to sit next to Micheal who is lost in thought with his knife in his hands.

"Where do you think those sons of bitches are?"

His question startled me but I turn to look at him, he isn't looking at me but up at the sky.

"I don't know." I answer honestly. He doesn't say anything but his face tightens up in anger. "You aren't thinking of going after them?" I ask him.

He finally turns to me with his lips pressed tightly together.

"Micheal, you can't!" I tell him desperately.

"I know I shouldn't." He starts. I breathe a sigh of relief. "But I want to." I look at him and I know he wouldn't leave us. His pride is hurt from getting ambushed by those people that helped us.

"I do too." I tell him honestly. I lay down and look up at the sky.

When I hear movement in the distance ,I sit up and ready my knife.

A creature stumbles out of the forest, watches us for a moment and then moves on.

I look at Michael and he watches the thing stumble away.

"Sleep." He tells me.

I lay back down and close my eyes.

I don't sleep.

...

"So where were you the past couple of months."

I look up at the question.

Both the guys are walking a little a head of me and Micheal's question was directed at Chris.

Chris glances behind him to look at me and gives me a smile.

"Home. What used to be home anyway."

Michael looks at him then glances at me too.

"Mae."

"...is dead. I buried her along with my dead roommate...it's weird. He was my first creature kill."

"He was?" I interrupt.

"Weird? Right? To think that was so long ago. I got lucky killing him."

I look to the floor and remember my first kill. The lady who looked like my favorite teacher.

"Do you remember yours?" Chris asked Michael.

Michael looks at him then looks deep in thought.

He's silent for a moment.

"His name was Frank. He was bit and got sick. I went to the academy with him. He was a good guy. He went after a few of us and I was just the one with the lucky shot."

"The beginning was scary." I decide to put in. I remember it clearly. The panic, the screams, the sirens. I remember my little brother saving my life. He would have done well in this world but he chose to push me into the basement first. I remember his screams more clearly then anyone's.

"The beginning was all luck. Now it's skill." Michael says dramatically.

"And luck." Chris decides to put in with a smile.

I laugh along with the boys.

...

We've found this gated community that seems small but the gates are still standing which is a good sign.

Michael jumps the fence quickly while Chris and I ready our guns and watch for any sneak attacks.

"Good you two." He calls over the fence.

Chris gives me a charming smile and bows nodding for me to go first.

I give a light laugh and begin climbing over. I feel Chris give me a little push to get me over.

When I land next to Michael I check out my surroundings.

The place seems abandoned. The gate in the front left open. The people here left in a hurry.

I feel Chris land next to me.

"Any ideas what happened here?" Chris asks no one.

Micheal answers, "Looks like this place was evacuated pretty quickly when stuff started happening. Nice private community. Seems safe."

"Alright then. Let's get those gates closed and clear this place out, make sure there aren't any wonderers." Chris says to us.

We nod and get moving.

It'll be a long night but hopefully by the end of it, we'll have found home.


	11. Theyre Back

I've done a lot of things in my life.

I was a mechanic.

Computer engineer.

Chef.

Teacher.

You name it I probably done it.

Having a high IQ had its advantages.

Every time I mastered a career I moved on the the next.

It seems silly now looking back.

Tracker probably wasn't one of the things I ever thought would come in handy.

Now tracking my sister I've done.

Not to this extent. I've found her at wild parties or unsafe dates; I never thought I would be tracking her in the end of the world.

I never thought I would die doing it.

I am stuck in a tree with the Dead clawing at me. There are about 10 of them. I have 4 bullets left and a few knives. I won't make it out of here alive.

Ive been stuck in this tree for days.

I know my time is running out.

...

One week stuck in this tree. I'm out of food and water. The dead numbers keep growing.

I close my eyes and think of my daughter.

Her laugh.

Her eyes.

Her hugs.

I open my eyes when the dead fall silent.

I look down and they are all frozen in place. Looking at something else.

Something I can't see.

"You're safe now."

The voice startled me. I decide to take a chance and jump off the tree.

They don't move to attack me.

"Hello, Lawrence."

Seeing her standing there makes me laugh a little. I never thought she was this tall. Watching her spend her life in a wheelchair I never even saw her as she really was.

Strong.

"How are you, Liz?"

"I want to find my family."

"Good. Me too."


	12. Almost home

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Three!"

"Five!"

"One!"

I turn to Chris' shout. "One?"

"There was only one in the house." He tries to explain. I hear Michael some little ways away, laugh.

I roll my eyes and move on to the next house.

We have a pretty good system going, the creatures here seem to be starved. They don't move just make sounds. They are easily handled. We go house to house and clear it out. We each are given one minute. It we aren't out in that one minute then something is wrong. We shout how many creatures we took down.

We've been at this for 3 hours now.

"Okay. Final stretch you guys. Look alive!" I roll my eyes at Michael's pep talks.

I move through the house with my gun out. No movement. I hear scraping in a room upstairs. I move and try not to make the stair creek.

When I reach the door I move in quickly then freeze. The creature in here is a little girl. Hair in pigtails and wearing a pink little dress. I hesitate before I end her. When I do I try not to study the room but It's hard not to notice the childlike innocence in the air. Pink walls with hand painted pictures on the wall.

I leave the room before I see much more. I check my watch and see I have 30 seconds to go.

I move to the next room and prepare myself.

I stab the head of the mother of the dead girl next door.

Check my watch again.

15 seconds.

No other rooms in the house so I make my way downstairs.

10 seconds.

I freeze for a minute when I notice a freshly dead cat in the living room. I walk in with my gun ready.

5 seconds.

I look to my left and see nothing. I turn to the door when I am grabbed by a creature.

Taken by surprise I drop my gun.

I hear muffled shouting from outside and try to fight of the creature that is trying to tear at my face.

When I am knocked to the ground I look to my right and see my gun too far from me. I grab a book from under the coffee table and smash it in It's mouth. I crawl to my fallen gun and barley touch when…

Bang

I look over at Chris with his gun out.

"You okay?"

I nod but don't say anything.

"What happened?"

Michael comes running in.

"Creature snuck up on me" I shrug.

They both breath a sigh of relief and move out of the house. I stand up after grabbing my gun and glare a bit at the dead corpse lying on the floor.

I stomp out of the house and see the boys talking a little ways away.

I walk up to them and catch some of the conversation.

"…the wall a little higher…"

"Clean up the houses…"

"…home…"

That word catches my attention.

Home.

This could be our home.

I smile at the thought.

"Maria?"

I look up at the sound of my name and catch Chris' eye.

"Are you okay from that close call?" He asks me hesitantly.

"I'm fine. What's next?"

"Well we are done clearing the houses. Next is cleaning them out. Then building up this wall." Michael answers.

"Okay." I smile at him.

"I'm going to go into town." Chris suddenly says.

"Why?"

"We need some supplies. Might as well start building them up again."

"You shouldn't go alone." I tell him.

He looks me over then looks over at Micheal. "You guys look exhausted. I was on my own plenty. I will be fine."

I open my mouth to argue but am interrupted by Michael. "Alright. Be careful." I give him a glare but he just shrugs me off. "He's right, Maria, he's been on his own plenty. He'll be fine."

I cross my arms and pout and they just both give me a smile.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Chris pats Micheal on the shoulder then gives me a kiss then turns to leave.

As I watch him go I try not to smile when he turns back and throws me a wink. I roll my eyes and turn my back to him.

"Hey." I look at Micheal and he his laughing at our display. "I mean it. He'll be fine."

I smile at him and turn back to Chris but he is already gone.

I just huff and move to one of the houses we cleaned out to lay down.

I will make it up to him later.

…

When the sun rises the next morning and Chris still isn't back I regret not smiling at his silly antics.


End file.
